<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popped! by bootlegtruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835727">Popped!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth'>bootlegtruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Felching, Jiwon Has The Fattest Cock on Earth, M/M, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, hanbin is an advocate of everything, he is also a hypocrite, if you think otherwise then you better sleep with one eye open, just kidding, maybe not, please don't read this when you're eating, some intense fucking, somewhat snowballing, this is very filthy, very disgusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanbin gets an unexpected message from someone who was actually just right around the corner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Popped!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the summary is ass but I can't think of anything anymore, I'm sorry lmao. Also, did anyone ask for a fic about Jiwon's mega-schlongtopus? No one? Well....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent you a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin was getting ready to sleep when it first happened. Donghyuk was right. It's easy to get someone on </span>
  <em>
    <span>telegram</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you make your username provocative enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his username was anything but. In fact, it seemed, for lack of better word (and creativity), normal. So he has no idea why he received a message from some weirdo named </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper</span>
  </em>
  <span> at exactly 11 in the evening where everyone his age is either worrying about what to eat for breakfast or masturbating. Maybe he was on the latter part of the census. Nobody has to know about it though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin was constantly horny. That was his first problem. The second one is that he has no job. But that wasn't the point. His ex boyfriend was a jerk who only cared about getting himself off, who passes out after cumming and leaves him to fend for himself. Hanbin actually had an epiphany while he was beating his meat angrily in the bathroom. His then boyfriend was fast asleep in the next and he had contained himself and all his urges not to kick him in the face. The epiphany being </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He wasn't about that life."</span>
  </em>
  <span> So he broke up with him as soon as he opened his eyes and left their shared apartment with all his bags packed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now he's trying to fill the void in which he was left to suffer with. A.k.a the need to have something up in his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin sighs on the pillow. He's so sex-deprived that he had resorted to this fool-proof sexting his friend has been raving about. Hanbin thinks as long as someone could make him cum, even with words, he'd bend over and worship them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the message then, wondering how in the hell did this </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper</span>
  </em>
  <span> find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: hey honey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin rolls his eyes. Wow. So much for thinking he'd at least send him something interesting. While he was an advocate of castrating people who send unsolicited dick pics, he was also a hypocrite, and in need. Maybe if he plays along well enough, they'd get there naturally. His sleepiness slips away as he types a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: dont call me honey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't expecting him to reply instantly, he was minutes late but twinkpopper seems to be doing nothing significant as of the moment, that he's just waiting for his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: itz ur un tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: howd u find this user</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: from dongdong ^^</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: wtf?? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: he said u been tryin to cum :((( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im here to help :)))</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin narrows his eyes at his phone. There was no way </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper</span>
  </em>
  <span> was lying. Only a few people know Donghyuk as Dongdong but he couldn't pinpoint exactly which of his friends he'd decided to sell him off to. Plus, he needs to know his name because calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his head makes him cringe. It defeats the purpose of him getting hot at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: whats your name? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: they call me bobby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: whos they? and why did you let them? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: im from america itz bound to happen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: pls tell me youre at least not from bland ass virginia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: :((((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs after reading his last text, hiding in his blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: okay bobby my name is binnie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: nice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: ? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: u got a cute twinky name </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: ????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: juz sayin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: why is your name twink popper or is it twin kpopper youre so corny</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: datz cuz i pop twinks cheeries</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*cherties</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*cherries</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: wow you really struggled there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: :((((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: hate to break it to you but you cant pop my cherry no more</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: dont be so sure </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: no really im not a virgin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: i believe virginity is a social construct &amp; u got no hymen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: god you say the worst things ever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: ure gonna clench ur ass so hard once u see my dick kkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin licks his lower lip. At this point, he'd take any form of dirty talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: so where is the dick in question? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: im so hard for u binnie do u wanna see </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: im waiting </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper sent a photo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin sits up abruptly, removing the blanket off of him to look closely. Because holy hell, that was not a dick. It was </span>
  <b>THE</b>
  <span> dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photo was very clear, which was a little surprising because he usually gets really blurry nudes (both from his exes and random people). It was thick and fat, and twinkpopper—no, Bobby's hand was wrapped around the base, a gold ring on his middle finger, short nails. He could barely close his fist on it, and the length reaches half of his thigh. He's not wearing underwear, only a white top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he zooms in, he notices two horizontal flat moles just below the head. It kind of creates a weird smiley face. The photo suddenly zooms out and he almost had a heart attack. This has to be a catfish. It couldn't have been his. It's too fucking big. It's the kind of dick his mother warned him about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin knows when he gets ahold of it, he's going to be destroyed. He's going to be devoured into pieces. He's going to be popped! There was no way he'd not end up in a hospital with a funny limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: whered u go binnie :(((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: shut up! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: what</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: that thing is soooo not your dick </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: what? diz thing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper sent a photo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin curses under his breath. He actually felt his own dick twitch at the sight. The photo this time was Bobby comparing his cock with his wrist, side by side, veiny and mad with the tip shiny with precum.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: no you need to prove that this fucking dick is yours</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: but dis fucking dick is urs :((( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: get something specific! like a fork or a heineken can and take a pic with your dick </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: hahaha do u want me to put it on a plate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: just do it??????? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He fans himself as he bites his lip, waiting for another picture to come. He's not going to sleep without cumming tonight. No way. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper sent a video</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bon appetit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just three seconds long. But Hanbin thought it was better than the porn he sees nowadays. The video ends with Bobby's laugh, cut off perfectly as he shows his dick on a plate with spoon and fork. The moles smiling at him as if taunting. Hanbin was also an advocate of meal etiquette, but if it was served to him like that, he'd open his throat and let it warm up in there for hours. No doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: do u want more vids or did u cum already kkkkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin could not say anything coherently. He murmurs, "Fuck." and leaves him on read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, maybe his number one problem now is how to find a job. He's never going to let go of user </span>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper</span>
  </em>
  <span> even if he breaks his back from trying to get a good shot of his hole to send. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said… he sets an alarm to accompany Donghyuk in one of his wax appointments. If Bobby could serve him his stupid smiley dick on a plate, he's going to serve him his smooth and silky ass he'd want to fuck him through the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin giggles in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he has something to look forward to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been months of sexting between him and Bobby. Hanbin wasn't used to cumming so much. The videos he sent were so good, and even the way he texts improved. Or his head is just too full of the image of his dick to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Hanbin was just human. And as a living, breathing, person of the society with moral obligations, he wanted that dick out of the screen and in his guts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It comes as a topic once or twice. Hanbin would ask where he lives and naturally, Bobby would deflect. It makes him sad sometimes but he'd just ask for more jerking off videos and he'd forget about it. He wasn't that hard to please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also asked Donghyuk before, out of desperation. He got so sick of not putting a face on a dick and only hearing his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which dude did you sell me off to? Tell me so I can sit on his dick real quick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuk laughed and said, "You don't know him personally but he might just be right around the corner." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin pouted, and then whined when Donghyuk ripped the wax strips on his legs. He was an advocate of letting body hairs grow freely, but personally, he liked having none of them on his skin except his head. "Why won't you tell me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys hitting it off already? Isn't that too fast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, "True love knows no boundary." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuk snorted at him, shaking his head. "Oh yeah? You go heart eyes whenever you see his dick? Is that it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup," Hanbin didn't even lie. "I feel like… like my ass is made just for him, you know? Like when we finally meet, it would just swallow him right up and accommodate him like a new skin. I'd let him shape me up like—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, shut up. I don't want to hear any of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanna get fucked by him. Come on. Tell me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuk shook his head once again, firmly this time. "Why don't you convince him to meet up instead. It's not like you guys aren't talking. Why do I have to be involved?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I have to be involved?" Hanbin mocked his voice. "Aren't you the same person who gave my number without my consent?" He rolled his eyes, and winced, yet again, as Donghyuk pulled the strip harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you say, and I quote, 'I want a fat dick shoved up in my ass until air can't come out'?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did and I want that to happen now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way. Now turn over and let me do your back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was out of question. Donghyuk wasn't much of a help. Granted, he was the one who made everything happen in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin tries to think of a ploy to get Bobby to meet up with him. He hasn't been stepping up his game. He needed to show him something that will make him swoon he'd go insane and ask for his hand in marriage. Well, the fuck buddy equivalent of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits for Bobby to send him a message first, and he smiles to himself proudly when he does so at exactly 11 in the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: wanna see u cum on ur tummy</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin cracks his neck, uncapping the lube beside him. Bobby wouldn't know what will hit him tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: are you psychic or something? why do you always ask that whenever im wearing pjs ;))</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: fuck i knew it show me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: know way im shy kkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*no way sorry i was busy touching myself i forgot about the rules of grammar and its implications towards the youth of today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: what binnie i juz wanna see ur ass i aint cum here for sum of dat tom sawyer shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins sent a photo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was honestly a cute shot. The tip of his cock peeping on his pajama pants, a tell that he wasn't wearing underwear. His fingers are placed teasingly beside it, on his navel. Bobby eats up everything he sends anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: god take it off set her freeeeeee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: excuse me his pronouns are he/him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: set him free :(((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins sent a video</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>5 seconds of him stroking his cock with his pants pulled down on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: wowow so hot really wanna suck u off :(( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: wish you were here daddy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: dont call me dat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: okay :((( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: juz.. anything is fine except dat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: yes sir</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>do you wanna see my ass? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: ofc duh been waiting for dat </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin strokes himself faster until there was enough precum to work with. And he tries to smear himself with it, making it glisten as the flash of the camera hits. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins sent a photo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: fuck whats dat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: my ass? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: u self lubricate now? lyk a vagina? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: no you idiot! i used my cum as lube</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: put one finger in </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin rolls his eyes, pouring lube on his finger. He hasn't actually come so he had to do it innovatively. He inserts one and tries to take a picture. He became flexible after everything he'd done for this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His last photo must've snapped his patience. Bobby called him and talked him through it, groaning in his ear as he heard the sound of skin slapping against skin on the other line. Hanbin fucks himself with his fingers, imagination running wild as he thinks about Bobby and his dick or his hand or his tongue. He's seen them all except his full face. He doesn't think he's ugly but if he was then he just had to close his eyes the whole time he's drilling him open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me, Binnie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does come after that. He'll never get over how good his voice sounds like.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: bobby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: do you wanna fuck me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: ofc binnie do u think im doing diz coz im trying to get u to join my bible study? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: i want you to fuck me fr like fr fr like i wanna feel you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: maybe soon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: tomorrow pls there's a ramen house below my apartment we can meet up there and fuck in mine plssss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: ill think about it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: i hope you come </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>in me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby left him on read. He wasn't sure what to feel about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lucky to find a small apartment on top of the growing ramen house down the block near the city. When he left his ex boyfriend's house, he thought he'd be on the streets for days but Donghyuk managed to hook him up with something jobless-friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin thought of waiting tables as a part-time job while he waits for his many soon-to-be employers to call him. But the owner of the ramen house always says they'd contact him if someone quits. In that case, the ramen house is also one of his soon-to-be employers, which sucks big time because he needed extra money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He orders a regular one and sits in the corner by himself, hoping Bobby would come and show up. He wasn't sure if he knows what he looks like. He'd never shown his face either, but he figures if he knows Donghyuk, then he knows him too. Although, he never did say his name was Hanbin and not Binnie. Whatever. He'll know it when he sees him anyway. He's stared at pictures of his separate body parts long enough to piece two and two together. That sounded weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin lifts his head when Jiwon places a tray on his table. He wasn't wearing the waiter's uniform so he knows he was just ordered by his mother to serve. Hanbin smiles. He had a crush on Jiwon ever since he saw him right before he moved in. But he was too old for crushes so he likes to call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>short-lived liking</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead. Jiwon is the son of the owner of the ramen house below his apartment. He rarely sees him in the place but since it was a weekend, he was lucky. The guy was very handsome. A face you'd see on editorial magazines or on a runway. He's got a nice build too and sometimes, Hanbin admits he stares at him far too much for him to be creeped out. Fortunately, Jiwon never stares back. And if he was being honest, he doesn't know if he was fortunate for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty busy today, huh?" He tries to start a conversation before he leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon smiles at him and shrugs, "Got nothing else to do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin shivers involuntarily when he hears his voice. It was too familiar. But it couldn't be. Jiwon must've thought he felt uncomfortable with his presence when he fell silent so he excuses himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to stop his mind from merging Bobby's body and Jiwon's face. He crosses his legs when he feels his dick reacting when he realizes it was hotter than what he expected. But there was no way. He couldn't even imagine Jiwon saying all those things to him. The guy was too privy, and he was definitely out of his league. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby clearly told him not to send messages in the morning because he'll be out for work. But Hanbin just had to make sure he was still one with his sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: is your name really bobby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits for five more minutes but as expected there was no reply. Hanbin sighs, turning his head to the direction of Jiwon's usual seat. He wasn't there. Hanbin pouts. So what now? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: are you really not gonna come? :(((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a sip of water and stands up to go to the restroom, feeling down when he receives another silence. He pushes the door and closes it, initially wanting to wash his face but ends up taking a piss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Jiwon was also pissing beside him. Hanbin was an advocate of privacy, but in his defense, he didn't really mean to take a peek. Eyes cast downwards and then to the side, briefly. Jiwon's got a nice cock. It was weird. He feels weird. When he squints his eyes for a better view, he sees two perfect flat moles just below the head of his dick, like tiny freckles. Hanbin gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon looks at him with furrowed brows, zipping his pants up and then turning away from him to wash his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're twinkpopper!" He claims. Jiwon freezes on the spot, shoulders tensed. He sees the back of his ears turn scarlet and he's sure now. It makes sense. Jiwon and Donghyuk went to the same college. He looks down to his hand and sees the gold band on his middle finger. It was him, alright. And fuck, Donghyuk was right. He was just right around the corner!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jiwon faces him. He tries to act innocent but Hanbin doesn't find it in himself to care. Bobby… Jiwon… twinkpopper… he looks so fucking handsome!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God. Oh my God," he fans himself, breathing through his mouth as if he couldn't take what he just came to realize. "You're Bobby!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon narrows his eyes, and then scans his whole body like he was going to give him a WBI. His mouth forms an O in shock. "You're Binnie?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin scrunches his face in confusion, "Wait, you actually didn't know who I am?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No? I told Dongdong I needed some bitch and he gave me your telegram id."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin couldn't believe it. All this time, while he was squirming in his bed waiting for some cock to pass by, the cock of his desire was just near him? And he let him slip away just like that because he was an advocate of letting mysterious people be mysterious in peace???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Jiwon clears his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Hanbin fiddles with his fingers, biting his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is it. This is really it. He's finally going to get fucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um.. see you tomorrow?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" But before he could protest, Jiwon was out of the door and he was left in the stall with his mouth gaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck is wrong with that dude? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin stomps in place. He's going to throw a tantrum if he doesn't get what he wants by tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: binnie im sorry :((( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kinda freaked out ya kno lyk u seen my soft dick &amp; all :(((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: ??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: u saw me peeing :((( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: binnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: ? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: what should i do to make u forgive me :((( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: im so so so mad at you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: :(((((((((((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: you left me alone in the rest room while i was trying to get you to fuck me like wtf was that??? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: i told u i freaked out plus i didnt kno u litrally live upstairs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: im still mad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: awww what should i do :(((</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper sent a video</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: u being mad made me cum :((( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin inhales sharply. He could not get mad at this man. Not when he's got the cock of a lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>honeybins: if you dont fuck me tomorrow ill find another guy good bye</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>twinkpopper: ah we will see about that ;)))</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>also open ur apt door got u an apology gift kkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bolts out of his bedroom and to the door, opening it slowly to see a paper bag on the mat. Hanbin gets it and peeks inside. When he tears it open as soon as he's closed the door behind, he curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a butt plug, extra large, with a baby blue flower base. Hanbin almost teared up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a note on top of the box and he picks it up to read. It says, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'hope u can get used to the size kkkkk'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was badly-written, but Hanbin wipes his imaginary tears and puts the plug on his chest as if hugging it. He's going to wear it first thing in the morning. He hopes his ass would cooperate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin was more than ready. Bobby, or Jiwon, or twinkpopper, said he'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop by</span>
  </em>
  <span> this evening. Hanbin prepared everything. He's got his pjs on that he really liked. His skin was exfoliated, soft, and silky. He also listened to Donghyuk's advice before to use the apple scrub while cleaning his ass so it would taste sweet. He has never been rimmed before. But if that is what it takes for him to taste fruity, he'll take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butt plug was a little handy to get all in. Hanbin had to do it with two fingers scissoring him and he almost died (both of embarrassment and slight pain) when he finally pushed all of it. It felt uncomfortable but he wasn't doing anything that requires much energy so he tries to forget it exists as he lies down on the bed and plays with his phone. It was almost time for Jiwon to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a knock at exactly 9 PM. Hanbin takes a deep breath, excited, as he heads to the door to let him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon is smiling at him when he opens the door, wearing a loose black long-sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants, hair pushed back to show the glinting eyebrow piercing on his left. Frankly, Hanbin doesn't really care about what he's wearing. He's going to get naked anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," he greets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you wearing my gift?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wow. We're diving right in. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hanbin thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah," he stutters, fingering the hem of his top. Jiwon walks closer, then the door shuts. He takes off his shoes. Hanbin watches. God, he's so fucking hot in a sweater. While he was an advocate of asking for consent, if Jiwon doesn't do anything to him in the next minute, he's going to jump and swallow him whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get on the bed then," Jiwon tips his head sidewards, and then lifts his shirt over his head to take it off. Hanbin walks backwards until he hits the edge of the bed, unconsciously landing on his ass. The plug pushed in deeper and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning. He gulps when Jiwon comes closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy fuck. Holy shit. This was definitely not allowed. How in the hell was this man in front of him so perfect? Handsome face, hot body, fat cock?? Hanbin's thoughts were all over the place, and so he wasn't really in the right state of mind when Jiwon tilted his chin upwards with his fingers, eye to eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me," he croaks, shocked at how bad his voice sounds when he's incredibly horny. He blushes instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon chuckles, "If you say so, Binnie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin feels like a raging virgin. His lips are so soft, and he kisses so good he thinks he was melting. Jiwon cradles his face on his palm, thumb gently caressing his cheek as he pushes his tongue in, forcing his mouth open. Hanbin moans, his hand on Jiwon's firm chest. He starts thanking all the gods he knows for this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your clothes off," Jiwon whispers, lips traveling to his jaw. Hanbin makes a funny sound at the back of his throat, holding onto his shoulders as he tries to get off his pants without using his hands. Jiwon laughs, and then helps him. Pulling it down all the way and tossing it on the floor. Next was his shirt. Hanbin shivers when Jiwon's thumb accidentally grazes on his nipple. Fuck. He's so touch-deprived he's shuddering on mere nudges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take yours off too," Hanbin demands. Jiwon doesn't think twice before shimmying down his pants. He's shocked to see that he's gone commando, but the reason changes when he's finally face to face with his cock. It's not even fully hard, but he's suddenly scared it'll break him. Because it will. "How the fuck did you even get it this big??" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon giggles, wetting his lips, and shrugging, "I don't know, puberty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think you can suck it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suck me off, Binnie. Please?" He pouts and he could've sworn he saw him make a puppy face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin bites the inside of his cheeks. He feels nervous for his throat, but because he wasn't one to back down on a challenge and because he's been waiting for this moment, he says, "I'll suck you off, alright. But don't come early." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon doesn't look like he's the dom type, so he's going to lead the way for him. He's going to take control and they're both going to love it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles himself on top of him, ass on his chest as he takes his half-hard cock in his hand. He felt a little conscious when he leaned down because his ass was directly in front of his face. He forgets about it when Jiwon grips his thighs, and he feels hot breath on his skin as he dips down to lick on the tip of his dick. Everything about what they were doing gives a different burn on his body. He circles his tongue around, tilting his head a little to see the two little freckles he also found hot. Jiwon groans when he suckles on his head. He feels a little proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his time to get it slicked so that it goes in and out of his mouth smoothly. Just as soon as he was about to take him inch by inch, the ghost of Jiwon's lips touch his ass cheek. His hand is firm when he spreads him apart, and only then did he remember he was wearing a plug when he feels Jiwon's tongue tracing the flower base around the rim. "You have to do more than lick on the tip to make me cum, Binnie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so sure his tone sounded different. It wasn't the usual sweet, innocent, and pleading Jiwon he was messaging all night. It was sharp, almost diabolical. He confirms Jiwon wasn't anything he expected him to be when he twists the plug inside him, Hanbin squirms. He tries to get away when Jiwon teases, pulling a little out slowly and then pushing back in. But Jiwon's hold on him was tight, and he had already pushed his cock into his mouth that he actually gagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck is right, Binnie. Fuck is so right." Jiwon pulls the plug out completely, and he closes his eyes because he knows he was gaping. He's so fucking embarrassed, and turned on. Especially when Jiwon flips him on his back, again with his pouting bullshit. Hanbin's breath was knocked out of his lungs, Jiwon's staring at him like he's out for vengeance, kneeling on the bed just in front of him. Hanbin was in a really vulnerable position, he's got his legs spread, all naked. Jiwon spits on his hand and strokes his dick while watching him like a prey. Hanbin gulps twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna put it in right now," Jiwon says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then do it," Hanbin manages to say without stuttering. He doesn't know if he was having delusions but Jiwon's dick keeps on getting bigger as his hand goes faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got lube?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Under the pillow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Let me get a condom in my pocket," Jiwon moves away for a moment and he waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times do you think I could make you cum tonight?" Jiwon asks, leaning down to place a kiss on his chest, his tongue flicking on a nipple, teeth tugging lightly. Hanbin breathes harshly, cock so hard and wet on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times can </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum?" Hanbin grits his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon shrugs, "Probably not much," he snickers. And he knows he's fucking lying based on his tone but he was too much of a goner to say anything when Jiwon pushes the head of his dick in his gaping hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, fuck," Hanbin shuts his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Binnie. Loosen up for me, yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not even fucking halfway in but he feels full already. His body was on fire. Jiwon pushes more of him and he actually sobs. It hurts. He can't do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't cry," Jiwon mumbles on the corner of his lips, fingers experimentally tugging on a nipple as if it would make him forget about the pain. "It's almost all in. I'm gonna make you feel so good, hmm? Gonna fuck you like I meant it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just… just please," Hanbin forgets what he was about to say when Jiwon kisses his neck, sucking, and biting on it. "Go in all at once," he says breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon fucking giggles below his ear, "Alright, Binnie. But don't scream." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin doesn't scream, he had managed to bite on his lip so hard he tasted his own blood. Jiwon was fully sheathed in him. He didn't know he could take him but he did. And he's so hard, so full, so warm. He stares right into his eyes, Jiwon smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna move now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait—" the next words got stuck in his throat when Jiwon pulled out shortly and then pushed back in. "Fuck!" He cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lubed up nicely, Binnie. You're just so fucking tight," Jiwon sits up and holds his waist, he fucks into him deeply as he lies on the bed without anything to do but whine, hands fisted on the sheets as Jiwon rams in and out of him like a madman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon lifts his leg and puts it on his shoulder, he pulls out completely and then pushes back in, he does it again with increasing intensity each time, harder, rougher, and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God. Jiwon! Fuck. Fuck me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking you, Binnie," he hears him chuckle, biting lightly on his leg pushed against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good. Feels so good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, you're really cute." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin doesn't even hear what he was saying, all he knows was that he was getting the best fuck of his life, with the fattest cock. He was being held by a handsome man, and he was about to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon slows down, thrusts turning shallow as his cock twitches from every cum he lets out. "Shit. Ahhh. Shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really come a lot," Jiwon tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin groans, covering his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I take it out?" Jiwon asks, stopping halfway. He lets his leg fall over his shoulder so now he's back to being spread-eagled on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin shakes his head, "No, keep going," he moans when Jiwon does so, rough hands back on his waist.  "I want you to cum in me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must've spurred Jiwon to move faster, and Hanbin can't seem to think straight as he hits his prostate with every thrust. "Put your knees up against your chest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does as he was told, Jiwon holds the back of his thighs and fucks him with ease, nice and slick. He hears every sound he makes on top of him, every curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon falters at the last thrust, his legs giving out. He pulls away weakly and then slams back in when he cums. There's a long, drawn out moan he lets out as he buries his face on his chest. Hanbin's vision was a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon falls to his side, spooning him. Hanbin feels his breath evens out and he thought he was already asleep. He was still hard. He thought he'd be exhausted by now but he feels empty. Jiwon stirs behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I fuck you raw?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You thought it was over?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What??" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon pulls him closer, and then teases the tip of his dick on his entrance, fully naked, without anything keeping him from feeling his hardness. Hanbin's stomach churns. "Wanna fuck you like this. Wanna hear all the noises you make just for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon had sent him an A4 screenshot of his test result way back. And Hanbin got tested last week. He knows it will come in handy because nothing will ever be enough for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon presses his lips on the shell of his ear, Hanbin shivers. He gasps when he breaches him for the second time. God, he thinks he's never going to get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still so tight, Binnie. Are you sure you're not a virgin?" Jiwon laughs against his skin, rocking back and forth and Hanbin has no time joining in on the banter because he was moaning like crazy. He probably likes this position the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon's hand slips down on his chest, then to his stomach, until he was wrapping them on his leaking cock. He shakes his head but Jiwon's other hand covers his mouth partially. Jiwon presses his thumb on his slit, as if not wanting to let his cum out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to cum with me this time. No more cumming first. You cum when I cum." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jiwon!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh! Holy—Jiwon!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love it when you call my real name. Have you been fantasizing about me? You like my cock so much?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yes! God."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like it when I fuck you raw like the slut you are? You've been begging for me to fuck you way back and now you can't keep your mouth shut. So cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you. Shut up." The last word was an attempt at biting back, but he only ends up moaning everything he says. He was convinced Jiwon had broken him. He'd pull out the same time he'd stroke his cock and push in while he circles his thumb on his head. Hanbin was losing everything he was holding onto. His breath was almost scarce, his voice was already rough. Yet they've only been doing it twice. Since when did his stamina fail him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jiwon, I'm gonna cum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? What's stopping you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your fucking hand, you idiot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon laughs, "That's right. I'm still not close though, so wait for me, okay? Okay, Binnie?" He licks his shoulder and sucks on it lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin can't hold it in. But for some reason, he was determined to do so. Jiwon was still going at it, with the same pace as last time, the same intensity. He wonders if he's ever going to be able to walk again. Or if he's going to be gaping forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon's voice cracks when he groans in his ears. He feels his dick twitch inside him as he cums, fucking it back in his ass like he wants it to stay there. "Now cum." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin didn't know he could do it on command. But just the mere mention of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cum</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Jiwon's voice, his body was already shaking for release. He comes on the bed this time, some of it hitting his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon doesn't pull out just yet. Hanbin groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get off me, you weirdo. I'm never gonna walk ever again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was I that good?" Jiwon scrunches his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you dickhead. You just destroyed my whole body. I feel so wrecked." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice." Jiwon pulls out then. But Hanbin wasn't expecting his next move. He leans down and presses his body on the bed so that he's lying on his stomach. His hands grab his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, and before he could protest, he feels his tongue lapping his own cum up, pushing it past the rim, and then slurping it out like he's got an invisible straw. Hanbin bites his fist. Fuck. He's hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Jiwon's chest pressing on his back when he leans over, his fingers found his chin. He tilts it to make him face him and then there was Jiwon's mouth on his lips, his tongue on his tongue, pushing his cum down his throat with his spit. Hanbin feels disgusted. It came out of his ass for God's sake! He feels like throwing up but Jiwon's sucking on his tongue, spit drooling down his chin. He's a whole mess and he's so, so turned on right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a string of saliva connecting their lips when Jiwon pulls away. Hanbin forgets about barfing. He swallows and he figures he likes it. He likes everything Jiwon did to him. He wants him to do it again but his body's going to give out any minute now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna be walking like a drunkard tomorrow," he mumbles, eyes slowly blinking. Jiwon's fingers are drawing circles on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who says you're gonna be walking?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I fuck you on the mattress?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What??" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiwon didn't let him go that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't let him go that morning too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanbin thinks if he plays his cards well enough, Jiwon wouldn't be able to let him go forever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you so!</p><p>Anyway, I was doing some *research* about dick moles on Google images and I did not like what I saw. 10/10 would never do again. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>I'm here sometimes: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies">@bootleglies</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>